Supernatural What Now?
by Noir Productions
Summary: A woman walking her dog stumbles across the wreckage, saving Dean, Sam, and John from the vehicle. But is there more to this girl and her dog than what meets the eye? I know, Andrea is a bit of a Mary Sue but hey, she's not all bad. AndyJohn
1. Chapter 1: The Wreckage

Supernatural - What Now? Chapter One: The Wreckage

Disclaimer Sam, Dean, and John are not my characters

The moon glistened over the trees as Andrea walked down the gravel path from her home. She looked down at her white dog, Kody as she walked down the path with him. She looked up from Kody her eyes scanning through the trees as her iPod blared 'Momma I'm Coming Home' by Ozzy Osbourne. Her face then cringed in confusion as she felt harder tugging on the leash. She looked down at Kody as he started barking like crazy. Andrea looked down at her rare white German Shepard, thoroughly confused.

"Koo Koos, what is your deal, baby?"

She asked as he pulled her along, roughly. Her long red hair tossed in the wind as she looked at her dog, dragging her along.

"Kody, what are you-"

Before she could finish, Kody snapped the leash and took off into the darkness of the night.

"KODY!!"

She yelled after her dog as she took off in a fast run after him. The chilled wind seared her lunges as she kept her legs pumping, watching the white flash of Kody's fur. As she rounded the corner, she saw smoke bellowing from behind the trees and she slowed down slightly.

"Oh my god.."

She whispered and piked up the pace. She watched her dog break through the trees and out onto the open road.

"KOO KOOS!!"

She yelled and break through the trees herself, the sight causing her to stop. Her long red hair clung to her face as she started to walk closer. She saw a large, abandoned semi truck, smoking. She then looked to the right, her eyes widened. She saw a black 67 Chevy Impala, smoke bellowing from underneath the hood. She noticed that there were three men inside, covered in blood. She stared at them as her iPod continued to blare.

"Momma, momma I'm coming home!"

The song blared as tore the ear buds out of her ears and shoved them into the pocket of her jacket. She ran over to the car, Kody pawing at the door of the back seat. Andrea gripped the door handle, opening the door. She looked him before she pulled him out of the car. The weight of him caused her to topple over onto the pavement. She looked down, his head in her lap. She looked down at him, her breath shakey as she looked down at him. Kody whined, his muzzle nudging the man gently. Then she jumped at the sound of him coughing. She gasped and she rested a hand on his cheek.

Dean felt a hand on his face, his vision black until he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred as he looked to see red hair and a face. It was beautiful as it began to clear.

"Hey...Are you all right? What's your name?"

She asked gently, looking over at Kody as he jumped into the car. She looked back to the man as he coughed a little. Dean swallowed hard and looked back to his car then to the girl.

"D-Dean..."

He said, looking up at her.

"Who are you?"

He asked, his head pounding. Andrea smiled down at him as her hand caressed his dirty face.

"Andy..."

She said and he closed his eyes. She lifted his head and laid it gently on the pavement. She then tore off her jacket, folded it up. She lifted Dean's head back up and rested his head down on it before stepping away from him. She ran back to the car and pulled the other two out the best she could. When she was sure that they were safe, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello? 911? Yeah, I have three badly injured men on Highway 53 and they need immediate medical assistance. Thank you, bye."

She hung up and looked at the other two. She walked over to them, feeling for pulses and found them. She sighed in relief and looked over at Dean. She then looked back at the other two. She smiled slightly when Kody walked over to her and licked her hand.

"Are my brother and father okay?"

Dean asked shakily. Andrea walked over to him and sat down at his side.

"Yeah...they're okay, Dean.."

Dean closed his eyes in relief. He reached over and gripped her knee. She looked down at him as he slowly opened his eyes, staring up at her.

"Thank you..."

He said in a raspy tone. She placed her hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. She then tore her gaze from his to see flashing lights and heard sirens. A group of EMT's rushed over to them.

"Winchester..."

Dean's raspy voice said as she looked back to him.

"What?"

She said softly, a little shock in her eyes.

"Dean...Winchester..."

He said and as she stepped away. She walked over to Kody, kneeling down to hold him close to her. Andrea looked up to see an EMT walking over to her.

"Ma'am, were you the one that called in?"

Andrea just nodded, looking into the man's eyes. He gave her a nod and he looked over at the wreckage before looking back to her.

"I wanted to come and personally thank you. You saved three lives this evening. No one would have noticed this till morning."

Andrea nodded and looked at the EMT's back before walking over, stopping him.

"Dean...um, could I see them?"

She asked gently and he sighs before nodding to her.

"Tomorrow morning. Just give them your name at the front desk and they'll let you in, Ms..."

He trailed off and Andrea shook a little.

"Andrea...Andrea Wells.."

He then nodded, walking away from her. She sighed as the ambulance disappeared into the night. She sighed as she stood near the impala. She looked into the window and she saw something in the back seat. She looked closely and she saw a book and a gun. She then turned her head at the sound of approaching sirens. She pulled the door open, grabbing the items. She walked back to her the gravel walk, looking back to Kody.

"Come, Koo Koos."

She said and turned her head back toward her home. She walked into the door and let out a sigh. She looked at her clothing, seeing Dean and the other two's blood on her. She grimaced a little before setting the gun and the book on the counter. She stood there, looking at them before turning and walking into her home, leaving them on the counter. The light turning to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitals Suck Ass

Supernatural - What Now? Chapter Two: Hospitals Suck Ass

Disclaimer Sam, Dean, and John aren't mine

Rain pelted the window pane in Dean Winchester's private hospital room. He sat up, propped up by large, rough pillows, his gaze staring out the window at and at the rain as it let no mercy to the small town outside his room. He looked away and sighed, his head still killed him. He grimaced his face cringed into a frown. He hated hospitals, he wanted to get out but he still had some healing to do. So he was stuck and he took the milk on the tray in front of him and looked at it. He rolled his eyes and set it down, shoving the tray away from him, his gaze returning to the window. He listened to the annoying beep of the machine beside his bed, refraining from itching the IV's out of his left arm. The sound of a soft knock caught his attention as he looked to the door. He watched as flow of bright red hair came in through the door and he saw Andy, the girl that saved him and his brothers. He then saw the Get Well Soon balloon came in after her and he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Hey there.."

She said as she shut the door behind her, a brown bag in her hand. He sat up a little more as she walked over, setting the balloon beside his bed.

"Balloon…You brought me a balloon…"

He said in an amused tone. She nodded, giving him a bright smile.

"Yep. I don't really know you all that well but hey, who hates balloons?"

She said and gave him grin. He gave her a small smile and sighed lightly.

"I want to thank you again. You saved my life…My family's life."

He said, gratitude in his tone, though it was sort of faint. Andrea looked at him and nodded.

"Actually Koo Koos did."

She said and she chuckled lightly at Dean's expression.

"Kody, my white German Shepard. He smelt you all…Sort of dragged me to you guys. I just did the leg work."

She said, sitting down in a chair as she pulled it over to him.

"I'm the only one with opposable thumbs, otherwise he would have called 911 as well."

She continued and looked up at him. He gave her a sigh and a small smile. She then turned her attention to the brown bag in her lap.

"I uh…I also to the liberty of snagging some things from you car, so you had them and not the police. Thought they would think it was sort of odd."

She said and handed the bag to him. Dean stared at the bag in his lap and Andrea licked her lips.

"You are…the Winchesters…"

She said finally, not being able to hide it anymore. Dean's head snapped in her direction. She pointed to the bag.

"Your father's diary and the cult…Yeah…I know all about it…Kody isn't just any Lassie, Dean…he's special…he can somehow tell if something demonic is going on in the general vicinity of us."

Dean stared at the red head before him and she shrugged.

"I'm hunter…I know who you are…I know of your father…I just didn't know what ya'll looked like…Now I do…"

She said and Dean scoffed, looking away from him, a bit astounded. She sighed, standing up and walking closer to his bed.

"I just figured that you two would need them…"

She said and her hands came together as she looked at him. Dean didn't look at her and Andrea nodded and she turned and walked toward the door.

"Andy, wait…"

Dean said and Andrea turned and looked back to him. He took in a deep breath and sighed it out.

"Thank you.."

He said and Andrea just smiled and shrugged.

"As long as you and your family are okay, I don't mind tampering with a crime scene…Hell, wouldn't be the first time."

She said and she shoved her hands into her jean pockets just as the door to Dean's room opened and Sam walked in. Andrea stepped away and Sam looked at her, confused.

"You must be Sam…"

She said and Sam looked from her to Dean who was groaning a little.

"Um…Dean…"

Sam said and Andrea lifted a hand.

"Hey, it's okay…I just came by to see if you all were doing okay….and to give your brother something…"

She turned to Dean and she sighed gently. Dean looked at her and then to the bag.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Andy…"

He said and Andy nodded and looked to Sam before walking out of the room. Sam walked over to Dean slowly, his gaze on the bag in Dean's lap.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Sam asked and Dean nodded slowly.

"She knew…"

He said and Sam's brow furrowed and Dean nodded.

"She and her dog Kody are hunters…a little weird to have a dog be in tune with the supernatural and actually hunt…but hey, if helped her find us and save our sorry asses then the mutt is cool with me.."

He said, handing the bag to Sam who held in and looked to the balloon as a small smirk formed on his face.

"And we forgot our Get Well Soon balloon in the car too, huh?"

He said and Dean looked at him, a not very amused look on his face.

"Shut up.."

Dean muttered, looking away from Sam. Sam let out a loud chuckle as he looked in the bag then looked back to the Get Well Soon balloon sway with the draft in the room.


End file.
